Robots and robotic systems are often used to automate manufacturing processes. A typical robotic system may include an articulating arm configured to move through a predetermined path to perform a selected operation, such as moving or rotating an object. The articulating arm, much like a human arm, may include joints and connectors. The joints may extend, rotate, pivot, actuate, or otherwise move the connectors or a tool in order to perform the selected operation.
Current robotic systems suffer from some drawbacks because they are lacking in an ability to be customized. For example, components are typically formed through expensive casting and/or machining processes, thereby incentivizing the continued use of a component, despite any limitations it may have. Further, components of current robotic systems may be heavy and/or bulky, further inhibiting system variation and customization. The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more problems of the prior art through providing robotic system components that are modular, lightweight-yet-strong, and compact.